Keyword Drabbles, BlackIceBunny Edition
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: Here is a set of drabbles using six keywords, centered around everyone's favorite threesome pairing! These short stories are sure to give you a cute magical feeling.


__**Keyword #1: Sharing**__

Being able to share was the first thing Pitch and Bunnymund had to learn. If it was anything else they could probably share very well. But what they had to share was not just an object. It was the Guardian of Fun that was Jack Frost. The two may have represented different times of the day but Bunny and Pitch both wanted to spend the entire day from sun up to sun down with Jack. And of course that was something the two constantly butted heads over. Jack however was losing patience and found the macho acts to be very annoying. So the snow sprite asked Wind to pick the two up and keep them high in his cold air until they finally agreed to share.

It took a long time for them to agree, mostly because it was a process for both older men to swallow their pride, but Pitch and Bunny were finally able to reach a solution. They would spend the day with Jack together, and the snow sprite was perfectly happy with that.

Of course how Jack put an end to their petty one-up manship antics to get his attention is another story.

* * *

 _ **Keyword #2: Courting**_

Romancing was just one of the many things that Bunny and Pitch did differently. Jack caught on right away when their relationship was at the wooing phase. Being more of an animal than a person Bunny's method of courting were the typical ways an Alpha male proved himself; bringing a large prey, or a lot of candy in his case, and putting on a display of strength to show that he is strong, vigorous and able to provide for his mate. With Pitch being more of an old fashioned type he preferred the gentlemanly courting style; this included musical serenading and lavishing small but greatly meaningful gifts on his consort. Aphrodite and Eros would often hold debates with other love supernaturals on which method was better.

No matter how he was courted, though, Jack loved any and all attention he received from both men.

But when North suggested to Pitch and Bunny to do what he did when courting Anya, wrestling a giant angry reindeer followed by juggling several large and very sharp swords to the Nutcracker Suite, the two politely declined and Jack reminded himself to ask Anya just how that whole notion was even suggested.

* * *

 _ **Keyword #3: Familiars**_

While Bunny and Pitch bickered more often than not, their familiars actually got along much better. The Egglets and Nightmares would play together either dancing to the musical flowers of the Warren or hide and seek in Pitch's domain. Jack found it to be very cute. Especially when the colored googies would climb on the backs of the dark horses for a ride, or when the Egglets would lead the Nightmares into the river and give them a literal splash of color.  
The Guardian and phantom were both shocked that their familiars got along so well. They didn't know how this could have happened since they never put the dark horses or googies together to mingle. Jack, being something of a social skills expert, gave his theory that any two people who like fun can get along no matter what.

Pitch and Bunnymund took in Jack's words and smiled, agreeing that he was right. Jack grinned and took the hands of his two lovers then suggested that they have their own "fun" and get along. Pitch and Bunny were quick to accept the idea and under MiM's ethereal glow they got along in more ways than one.

* * *

 _ **Keyword #4: Teamwork**_

Jack Frost represents snow, E. Aster Bunnymund represents earth and Pitch Black represents darkness. Three different men and three very different elements. It seems hard to believe that they would have anything sort of connection. But surprising as it is they do. Aside from being elements each one needs the other to grow and sustain itself everyday.

Earth needs snow to melt and become water to give sustenance to its plants and trees, and it needs darkness to help grow the plants that bloom with the night. Darkness needs earth to fill its empty space and make it whole, and it needs snow to make it bring the yin of its white color to the yang of its own dark color. Snow needs earth to provide a home for the Arctic creatures of the world, and it needs darkness it provide it a home safe from the melting light.

Whatever the combination is, each element is symbiotic and relies on one another to live. Jack, Bunny and Pitch confirmed this when they would take what was needed from one another and give back twice as much. In this case three are the parts that make a whole.

* * *

 _ **Keyword #5: Kiss**_

Usually, when it came to his lovers, Jack would switch between Kozmotis and Aster to give them each a fair share of his cold lips. Once in a while Bunny and Pitch would even share a kiss but only for ten seconds. However sometimes kissing is not as simple as one might think. Yes, even kissing can come with complications. Allow me to go back in time to an instance where the three supernaturals had an awkward kiss moment.

It was Christmas, and everyone who was anyone was attending North's annual party. His fellow Guardians and Pitch were also in attendance for the festivities. Since it was Christmas that meant a mistletoe or two was bound to be hung up somewhere and two people would most certainly get caught under the holiday plant. Well as the party was getting into full swing the mistletoe did get new victims. But it was not two people. It was _three._ And those three people were Pitch, Jack and Bunnymund. Everyone giggled at the surprised reactions each male had and then stared once they kissed all at once.

Needless to say, that was a Christmas kiss no one would soon forget.

* * *

 _ **Keyword: Belief**_

Though he was not a Guardian, Pitch was well aware that people believed in him and the fear he brought. But it was not the kind of belief he wanted. While the Little Lights believed in the Guardians because they loved them mortals only seemed to believe in Pitch because they were afraid would happen if they didn't. He wanted a Little Light of his own. Someone who believed in him because they liked him. Pitch never told Bunnymund or Jack this as he didn't want to burden them with his woes but they knew. And so they set about arranging for Pitch a little surprise.

One night after Pitch finished cloaking the sky with his shadows the two Guardians told the phantom that someone wanted to meet him. Pitch was surprised but went along. And the person he met was a human child. A little blind girl who has only known darkness for her entire life. However she does not fear the darkness she is in. She embraces it, and actually likes it. She went on to say she finds the darkness comforting and gentle. To Pitch's amazement the little girl actually reached out to him and, amazing him further, took his hand and gave him a sincere smile. It was a simple moment but it left Pitch in joyful tears, and his lovers were happy to let him lean on them to let his tears flow.

* * *

Hello, everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this little piece I made. Its my first attempt at the BlackIceBunny threesome, and my first Rise of The Guardians story posted here ever. I wanted to give you all something special as a little holiday present. Merry Christmas, and may you all have a Happy New Year!


End file.
